Drama in Malibu
by AlyParker407
Summary: You wanted a another story, I'll give you anothe story! This is completely different. No Pretty committee characters or anything. A whole new clique and and a whole load of drama...in Malibu. R&R, please.
1. Character Introductions

**Drama in Malibu**

**Jordyn Cebane**: The alpha. Gorgeous. Brunette. Whitest teeth, perfect smile. Most innocent green eyes you'll ever see. ProActive-clear skin, the cutest dimples. Owns every designer brand known to man kind. Great body. Can make you cry faster than you can sip your Starbucks Frappachino. She's nice and friendly, but do not get on her bad side, you'll get socially kicked out of Hartmen Academy for life. Well, enough about this chick. She is 19, a senior at Hartmen Acedemy and can't wait for summer! Gonna go drive in her Porshe to her summer house in Malibu with her 3-year-old relationship boyfriend, Chace and all her BFFs. The thing is her best friend has been having the hots for him since she has met him. FOUR years and still going. Will something happen over the summer?

**Charlie Williams**: The beta. Beautiful. Wavy, raven-colored hair. Violet eyes. Chiklet-smile. Tan and killer body. Surfer. Girly girl, somewhat athletic. Perfect style. Nice and is never shy. She is 18. Straight foward and has the hugest crush on her BFFs boyfriend, Chace. She is just as equally beautiful as Jordyn! Well, all of them are. Charlie met Chace FIRST. They first met when both were 14 years old. They liked eachother. A lot. Then, Jordyn came into the picture. As soon as she moved in the neighborhood, Charlie had to visit family in Italy for the summer. Three months later, when she comes back...they're going out. And still going out! FOR THREE YEARS...so far. If Charlie never went to stupid Italy, Chace would be all hers! Hopefully, over the summer, Charlie can change that. For good.

**Ashlyn Davis**: The bitch. Hot. Blonde hair. Bright, intense aqua eyes. True gossiper. Million-dollar smile. Unique style and hopes to follow in her super model mom's footsteps. She has the looks and the fresh personalitly. But will the model world welcome just another skinny bitch? Yupp. She finally got in after 13 appilcations. She got turned down each one because some one prettier and older always came along. Not this time. While, Jordyn, Charlie and Taylor go to Jordyn's summer house, Ashlyn is going all the way to Paris to goes into a company called "Fresh Faces". She can't wait! But when she finally goes there, she realizes she is not the only bitch there. Ashlyn though she was a reeeeal bitch. But wait until she meets _her._

**Taylor Kreevz**: The slut. Very, very pretty. Crazy. High-lighted hair. Mix of blonde, brown and red. Amber eyes. Perfect skin. Amazing body and tan. Hilarious. One of the guys. But great style when it comes to parties and important things. Very flirtatios. The heart breaker. Longest relationship: 29 days. Great friend. Very defensive. Secretive, you couldn't get a secret from her for a millions bucks. Addicted to guys. Her boyfriend of 17 days (so far), Travis is coming along with her to Jordyn's summer house! She couldn't be any happier. Then, Travis' ex-girlfriend, Lilly comes to Malibu. Turns out Lilly's summer house is right down the street! Literally. Can Taylor keep her boyfriend over the summer? Or will her competition win Travis over?

--

**Chace Praw**: Dark brown hair. Straight, the flipped out at ends. Warm, hazel eyes. Very bulit. Football Quarterback, #1 Trackstar, Lacrosse team leader and goalie in Soccer. His hot girlfriend is all he thinks about. First, he was practically in love with Charlie. They were best, best, best friends for a whole year. Then, she had to go to Italy for the summer. About a couple days after, Jordyn moved in. Chace though it was just another rich girl like Charlie. And she was. But she looked really bitchy and snobby. But all of that changed when they started to hang out and talk. After awhile they were inseperable. Then, the day before Charlie came back...Chace asked her out. They've been going out for three years ever since. But, he's been thinking about Charlie the whole time. He regrets that he asked out Jordyn. But, he's with her. Maybe over the summer he can break up with her. Maybe not. Then again, Charlie is looking great in that bikini...

**Travis Cowden**: Skater-style, brown hair. Deep blue eyes. Baby-smooth skin. Awesome smile. Funny and absolutely perf for Taylor. Might even break her longest relationship (29 days) record. They've been buds since the beginning of senior year. Now, Travis recently moved into the neighborhood where all of them live, Jordyn, Charlie, Ashlyn, Chace and TAYLOR! Now, it was his chance. He asked her out, and she said YES! He's going with her to her best friend's summer house in MALIBU! He is so happy. But then, he runs into his ex, Lilly. They went out for a year. Then, she broke up with him for Aaron. Plus, Lilly and Aaron just so happen to break up. Will Travis dump Taylor for Lilly?

--

**Nicole Quinley**: _Her_ is Nicole. A fiery red-head that grew up in the straight-up ghetto. Jersey City, New Jersey. That's where she gets her attitude. She makes lions look like kitties. She has dorthy-red hair. Coffee-colored eyes and pale, creamy skin. Splatter of beige freckles are on her flawless cheeks. Full, rosy lips and a awesome body. Not to mention a fabulous strut, an envy of Tyra Banks. Now, Taylor is just as good-walker and pretty as Nicole. But only one will get to go to Fashion Week 2008 in MILAN! Now, there is a competition of who's the best of theee best. Of course, Nicole and Taylor are invited to participate. But who will be the one to go to Fashion Week? Her! RIGHT?!

**Lilly Chapmen**: Very adorable. Pitch black hair. Clearest skin. Stylish. Nice. Friendly. But she's a huge bitch when it comes to boys. When she broke up with Travis, it was for Aaron. Stupid Aaron. Now she totally regrets it. She wants Travis back. And want Lilly wants, she gets. So she just so happens to go to her beach house. And up teh street is where he and his little tramp of a girlfriend will be. Travis so deserves better than Taylor. Beside, Lilly thinks they make a much cuter couple. So, when Lilly sees Travis and give or take a week or two, he will be hers! It won't be that hard will it??

The _Fun_. The _Lust._ _Drama. Cheating. Backstabbing_...It's what being a _Teenager_ is all about.


	2. This Is Gonna Be Fun

Cebane Estate  
Jordyn's Room  
Friday, June 6th  
11:32 AM

Jordyn packed the last thing in her Louis Vuitton mega-suitcase: a teen-weeny red Lucky bikini top. She put a loose strand of shiny dark brown hair behind her hair and sighed. _How was she going to close this thing?_ She saw on the left and closed that part. She sat in the center and closed that part with struggle. Finally she sat on the right part and closed that part. She dragged that suitcase and put it with the other 6 suitcases in the corner of her huge room. Then, she heard the door open and close.

_They're here!_ Jordyn smiled. She told her BFFs to be here 11:30 and here they are. She went to her full-length mirror and check out her outfit. She was wearing a summer-y yellow Marc by Marc Jacobs summer mini-dress, brown and blue Tiffany bead necklace, dark wash True Religion bermudas and on her feet were a cute pair of yellow Haviana flip-flops. As soon as her butt hit her bed, Charlie Williams and Taylor Kreevs entered.

"Heyyyyyyyy," Both sqealed. The three girls broke into a hug.

"Ash is probably on a plane to Paris, right?" Jordyn asks. Happy for one of her best friends.

"Yupp, lemme show you..she IM'ed me on AIM." Charlie said. She got out her hot pink iPhone and showed the short convo to Taylor and Jordyn.

**HotBetch: ayeeeee, charliee. 3  
SurferBabe1: hey ash. whatcha upto??  
HotBetch: boarding on the internation airplane to PARIS;; BBY!  
SurferBabe1: lmaoo. have fun, chickaa :D  
HotBetch: will do. :  
HotBetch: have fun in malibuuuu. well i gotta go. ttyl. ilyy.  
SurferBabe1: byee. ily :  
HotBetch signed off at 9:29 AM.  
SurferBabe1 is away at 9:34 AM.**

"Ooo. Mkay," Jordyn said.

"Sooo...is everyone ready?!" Taylor announced.

"HELL YEAH!" Jordyn and Charlie cried in unison. The girls giggled.

"Thomas already packed mine and Taylor's suitcases in the extra limo. We have enough room for 5 more," Charlie said to Jordyn. "How many you have?"

"Six," Jordyn replied, checking her Voyager for text messages. She has 7 new ones.

"Alright, we'll out that extra one in the trunk. Kay?"

"Kay," Jordyn said paying half-attention while she was texing her hot boyfriend. When she was done, she grabbed her beige, brown and yellow Juicy Couture canvas tote and threw in her phone. The intercom crackled.

"Let's go, girlies. Thomas is ready to leave to the airport!" Jordyn's mom chirped. Jordyn pressed the white button.

"But Thomas is supposed to get my suitcases, too!"

"Oh, I'll tell him, honey," After a couple of minutes the intercom crackled again.

"Alrighty...he's on his way." Just then, Thomas went in and carried 3 suitcases. He came back and carried the rest down. After he was gone, the girls sighed.

Jordyn turned to her group. "You girls ready?" They nodded. "Well let's gooo!"

They interlocked arms and skipped down the stairs.

"Goodbye Mah! I love you," Jordyn said after she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, too! Have fun, girls!!" Mrs. Cebane smiled at the girls while they went out the door. When they arrived outside, they saw the two limos linked together by a gray chain. They got in the first one. They sat in a circle on the leather seats. They were instantly cooled when they got in. Jordyn passes both of them a bottle of Perrier water and a Chewy granola bar. They heard the front door slam and saw Thomas in the front seat.

"You girls ready?" The husky man's deep voice boomed.

"Yeahh!" The girls squealed. He turned on the car engine and off they went.

_This is gonna be fun..._

**R&R pleaseee. I will gradly appreciate it. X**

**--Aly.**


End file.
